Rindu
by daffodila
Summary: "Mama, jika Papa begini terus ... apa Papa pantas bangga jika suatu hari nanti aku menjadi seseorang yang berhasil?"/Mind to RnR? :')


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

For those who miss their father ...

Enjoy reading! :')

.

.

Di umurnya yang masih empat tahun, Sarada sudah harus menghadapi fakta pahit yang mengikat hidupnya. Malam itu ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu. Sebuah tangisan pilu yang getaran suaranya memekakkan telinga dan menusuk hati. Sementara ia melihat sang ayah menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan kaku. Tak ada arti yang disiratkan di sana. Tak ada arti yang bisa ditarik sebagai kesimpulan.

Sarada tahu kedua orangtuanya belum menyadari keberadaan dirinya di ambang pintu waktu itu. Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah berpetualang di alam mimpi. Nyatanya ada sebersit perasaan tak nyaman yang menggelayuti dada Sarada, yang alasannya sama sekali tak ia mengerti, menjadi kendalanya dalam memejamkan mata. Itulah sebabnya ia turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berniat tidur bersama kedua orangtuanya, namun malah itu yang tersuguh di depan matanya.

"Papa ... Mama ...," gumamnya lirih.

Kedua sosok yang panggilannya disahuti sang anak sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Sakura segera menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang terpeta di wajahnya. Itu tak cukup untuk menampik kenyataan bahwa dirinya baru saja menangis. Suara isakkan kecil masih meluncur dari tenggorokkannya. "Sarada ...," panggil Sakura.

Sarada mendongak, menatap sosok ayahnya yang berperawakan jangkung. Tak ada ekspresi di sana. Yang menjadi mimik patennya adalah kaku yang ditujukan pada sang ibu tadi. Langkah besarnya mendekati sang anak. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan postur tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya diulurkan lantas diletakkan di pucuk kepala sang anak. Sarada masih menunggu untuk terbukanya bibir sang ayah. Namun penantiannya tak berujung.

"Kenapa, Papa? Mama menangis ..." Akhirnya ia yang memutuskan untuk membuka suara. Mata beriris hitamnya menatap sepasang mata yang serupa dengan miliknya. Menunggu jawaban. Menunggu adanya sebuah perubahan ekspresi. Namun sekali lagi, penantiannya tak berujung.

Tubuh kecil Sarada bergetar harmonik saat bibir sang ayah terbuka. Tak ada suara yang meluncur dari sana. Kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan tergantung di pangkal tenggorokannya. Tangan mungil Sarada diulurkan, lalu disentuhkan pada pipi sang ayah.

Masih tak ada suara. Yang menabuh gendang telinga gadis kecil itu hanyalah suara samar-samar isakkan pilu sang ibu. Isakkan itu seakan-akan mengantarkan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Sarada tak mau memejamkan mata atau pun berkedip barang sekali, lantaran ia takut ayahnya akan menghilang saat itu juga.

"Kenapa, Papa?" Pertanyaan itu diulangnya. Dari keheningan yang mencekam, suara helaan napas berat terdengar begitu jelas.

"Jagalah Mamamu baik-baik." Kata-kata itu bukanlah jawaban yang absolut bagi pertanyaan Sarada. Namun gadis kecil itu cukup mengerti bahwa ucapan itu merupakan pesan tersirat akan perginya sang ayah. Sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas. Penyebab sang ibu menangis pilu adalah ini.

"Papa mau ke mana?" Bibir mungilnya terbuka lagi.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Uluran tangannya telah dilepas seiring dengan dirinya yang mulai berdiri. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Sebelum menginjakkan kakinya ke luar rumah, ia melirik sang istri sejenak. Pelupuk mata Sakura menitikkan air mata lagi. Sasuke menutup matanya dan menghela napas, lantas mengambil langkahnya ke luar rumah. Meninggalkan kedua sosok perempuan yang berharga dalam hidupnya terpaku di tempat mereka berpijak.

Yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya adalah Sarada. Sarada berlari mengejar ayahnya. Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah ke tanah di luar, tubuhnya sudah terangkat melawan tarikan gravitasi. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Dengan segala ketegaran yang tersisa dalam diri Sakura, ia menransferkan kekuatan melalui sentuhan kulit dan usapan lembut pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Ma ... ma ..., Papa bu ... kan pe-pergi mi-si y-ya?" ucapnya dengan susah payah, melawan isakkan tangisnya.

Sakura memutar tubuh putrinya lalu memeluknya erat dalam gendongannya. Ia harus kuat demi anaknya. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan telak dari Sarada. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menepuk punggung Sarada guna menenangkannya.

ooooo

Hari-hari bergabung menjadi satu minggu. Minggu-minggu berakumulasi menjadi satu bulan. Dua belas bulan tersusun menjadi satu tahun. Sepanjang waktu yang Sarada lewati untuk menambah umurnya dari hari ke hari tak pernah ditemani kehadiran sang ayah. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana perginya sang ayah, dan kapan ia akan pulang. Hari-harinya diisi dengan terkaan akan jawaban yang terus berputar di dalam benaknya selama setahun terakhir.

Malam ini ia berdiri di dekat jendela yang paling dekat dengan pintu utama. Disibaknya tirai biru tua yang menutupi jendela kaca. Sarada memaku diri di sana. Menunggu akan datangnya sosok yang selalu ditunggunya, yaitu ayahnya. Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama satu tahun ke belakang, tepatnya semenjak perginya sang ayah.

Sakura menatap nanar punggung putri semata wayangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tega melihat Sarada seperti itu setiap harinya. Seandainya rasa sakit dan rasa rindu bisa dipindahkan ke hati lain, Sakura rela menampung milik putrinya. Apa pun akan dilakukannya asalkan naluri anak-anak yang pada dasarnya ceria dalam diri Sarada muncul lagi ke permukaan. Namun sayangnya, gadis kecil pemilik helaian rambut hitam itu tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap apa pun semenjak kepergian ayahnya.

Sakura tahu Sarada pasti sangat tertekan. Putrinya itu pasti mengalami kesedihan tiada tara. Sakura sudah pernah berada di posisi Sarada dulu, dan sekarang ia mengalaminya lagi. Namun ia sadar betul bahwa yang dialaminya dulu jauh lebih berat daripada sekarang. Dulu, ia menunggu pulangnya Sasuke, seorang ninja pelarian yang menjadi seorang kriminal, tanpa ada ikatan apa pun dengannya selain teman satu tim. Pun umurnya masih belasan waktu itu. Masa-masa di mana perasaannya sedang labil, sulit dikendalikan. Kini ia sudah dewasa, sudah menjadi seorang ibu. Perasaan sedihnya bisa ia kesampingkan kali ini, meski pun harus melewati perang batin yang panjang.

Dan Sakura tahu bahwa yang Sarada rasakan jauh lebih besar daripada saat ia remaja dulu. Sasuke adalah ayah dari Sarada, dan umurnya masih kelewat muda untuk menanggung kesedihan ini. Sakura jelas sama sedihnya dengan Sarada, namun ia harus tegar. Ia harus kuat demi putrinya. Harus bisa menjadi sandaran saat gadis kecilnya nyaris terjatuh.

Sarada memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Sakura. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah ibunya lebih jelas. "Mama, kapan Papa pulang?" tanyanya lirih.

Sakura terdiam. Pertanyaan yang paling ia hindari justru adalah pertanyaan yang paling sering Sarada tanyakan. Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena memang dirinya tak mengetahui jawabannya. Sarada tahu ibunya tak bisa menjawab, namun entah mengapa ia ingin terus menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Barangkali ibunya memiliki jawaban baru setiap harinya.

"Nanti pasti akan pulang, Sayang," kata Sakura sembari mengulas senyuman meyakinkan pada bibirnya.

Namun jawaban itu tetap sama. Dari hari ke hari, hanyalah jawaban itu yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

"Kenapa Papa pergi, Ma?" tanya Sarada lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Dengan sabar Sakura mengusap pucuk kepala putrinya dengan lembut. Ia berjongkok untuk meluruskan pandangan pada Sarada. "Untuk menebus sesuatu."

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Sarada. Ia sama sekali tak puas mendengar jawaban ibunya yang tak pernah berubah.

Sakura mengecup jidat Sarada lembut. Dibelainya pipi tembam sang anak. "Sekarang sudah malam, waktunya Sarada tidur. Ayo," kata Sakura.

Ia menarik Sarada ke dalam gendongannya lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dibaringkannya gadis kecil itu di atas tempat tidur, sementara Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Ia menarik selimut hingga batas dada putrinya. Tangannya mengelus kepala Sarada dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur, Sayang," bisik Sakura.

Sakura menunggu hingga tarikan napas Sarada mulai teratur. Gadis kecil itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sakura kembali mengecup dahi putrinya dengan penuh sayang. Disekanya keringat yang membasahi leher putih anak gadisnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kami merindukanmu," bisik Sakura lirih.

ooooo

Ini sudah tahun kedua Sarada hidup tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah di sisinya. Malam ini ia tak berdiri di depan jendela, melainkan berbaring dengan tubuh lemah di atas tempat tidurnya.

Tubuhnya dibalut selimut tebal hingga batas leher. Suhu tubuhnya di atas garis normal, namun syaraf pada kulitnya malah mengantarkan dingin. Ia meringkuk ke samping kanan untuk menghangatkan diri. Deru napas dari hidungnya terasa panas sekali. Tengorokannya kering. Ia tak bisa menghalau hawa dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya dengan tenang, karena kepalanya terasa berat dan ditusuk-tusuk jarum.

Ia terkena demam, dan ia harus menghadapi itu sendirian. Ayahnya memang sudah lama tidak pulang, sementara ibunya tengah sibuk dengan operasi di rumah sakit. Kedua orangtuanya bahkan tidak tahu keadaannya sekarang. Sarada benar-benar sendirian.

Suara gigi yang bergemeletuk dan helaan napas panjang menggema di kamarnya. Sesekali ia bergumam kecil karena tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia berusaha tidur, namun saat memejamkan mata panas malah turut mengalir di atas matanya. Hal itu semakin membuat tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman.

"Papa ... Mama ..." Tak ada yang menjawab gumamannya. Jelas. Ia benar-benar sendiri di rumahnya.

Kali ini Sarada harus menelan kenyataan yang lebih pahit. Ayahnya tak pulang dan ditambah lagi ibunya yang sibuk. Sebagai seorang gadis kecil berumur enam tahun, tentu wajar jika ia meratapi apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ibunya adalah seorang ninja medis terbaik di angkatannya. Mirisnya, sang ibu kini malah lebih mengurusi orang lain yang tengah sakit ketimbang putrinya sendiri. Sarada sadar jika ibunya sudah tahu akan keadaannya sekarang, tentu ibunya akan mementingkan dirinya. Namun jika dilihat dari sisi mana pun, hal ini tetap miris di matanya.

Di dalam kungkungan selimut, tangannya menggenggam sebuah foto berpigura. Itu adalah foto keluarganya. Ia merindukan kebersamaan yang telah diabadikan di sana, yang entah kapan bisa terulang lagi. Demam yang menyerangnya membuat hatinya menjadi lebih sensitif dan terus memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya terpuruk. Seandainya saja ayahnya muncul di sampingnya sekarang juga, ia yakin dirinya akan segera sembuh.

"Mama pulang. Sarada, kau di mana?"

Sarada mengerang mendengar suara sang ibu. Suara derap langkah yang sepertinya menuju ke arah kamarnya menggema. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, ibunya segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mata Sarada yang sayu menatap sang ibu yang tampak kelelahan. "Mama," panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Sarada kenapa? Kelihatannya lemas sekali. Kedinginan, ya?" kata Sakura.

Ia mendudukan diri di samping tempat tidur Sarada. Tangannya mengelus dahi putrinya dan mendapati suhu tubuhnya di atas rata-rata. "Astaga! Kau demam!" gumamnya panik.

"Mama, aku rindu Papa."

"Sshhh, tenang ya. Mama sembuhkan demammu dulu." Cahaya hijau dari tangan Sakura mulai muncul. Dialirkannya chakra penyembuh itu pada dahi putrinya. Ia sedikit panik karena ini pertama kalinya Sarada jatuh sakit. Ia khawatir Sarada sakit karena rasa sedih yang bergelut di dalam hatinya. Sakura mencoba untuk lebih tenang agar proses penyembuhan Sarada optimal. Ini membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama karena chakra-nya sudah banyak terkuras untuk operasi tadi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya setiap kali mendengar erangan yang terlontar dari bibir Sarada. Rasanya ia ingin menarik semua rasa sakit yang Sarada rasakan dengan secepat kilat, namun sayangnya ia tak bisa. "Sabar, Sayang. Sebentar lagi sembuh," katanya menenangkan.

Dengan adanya rasa hangat yang mengalir di dahinya, rasa pusingnya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sarada mulai membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk duduk. Sakura menghentikan proses penyembuhannya saat ia merasakan tangan mungil Sarada memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Mama, aku rindu Papa." Kata-kata itu diulangnya lagi.

Sakura terpaku. Entah harus menanggapi seperti apa. Ia mengelus punggung putrinya dengan lembut, lalu sedikit menariknya agar Sarada kembali berbaring. Dikecupnya dahi putrinya yang sudah tidak mengantarkan panas berlebihan. "Papa pasti pulang," kata Sakura sembari tersenyum meyakinkan.

Sarada mencoba percaya akan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir ibunya. Namun ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang membuat ia tetap tak yakin bahwa itu adalah sebuah kejujuran.

ooooo

Jutaan detik terlewati dan kini Sarada sudah genap berumur delapan tahun. Empat tahun terlangkahi semenjak kepergian ayahnya. Sayup-sayup suara gelak tawa beberapa orang menabuh gendang telinganya. Didorong rasa penasaran, ia melirik ke arah sumber dari suara-suara menyenangkan itu. Hatinya mencelos saat mendapati satu keluarga yang utuh ditangkap indra penglihatannya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sarada iri pada mereka. Namun di sisi lain ia mengutuki diri sendiri lantaran merasa begitu. Rindu berkepanjangan pada ayahnya kini telah bertransformasi pada perasaan panas tak menentu. Ia marah. Sungguh-sungguh merasa marah pada ayahnya yang tak kunjung pulang, yang telah membuka lubang menganga di tengah keluarga kecil mereka, pun yang telah membuat air matanya menganak sungai setiap kali teringat padanya. Sarada mulai benci didera perasaan itu setiap harinya.

Ia mulai memantapkan diri untuk membuang harapan-harapan tentang kepulangan ayahnya hingga tak bersisa. Ia tak lagi memaku diri di hadapan jendela untuk menunggu kepulangan sang ayah. Ia tak lagi mengungkapkan kerinduannya. Ia pun tak lagi menanyakan alasan perihal kepergian dan waktu kepulangan sang ayah. Tidak lagi. Empat tahun sudah sangat cukup baginya.

Barangkali, jika ia berlaku seakan-akan ia tak memiliki ayah sama sekali ... semuanya akan jauh lebih mudah.

Empat tahun adalah jangka waktu yang sangat panjang, dan dalam waktu yang panjang itu ayahnya sama sekali tidak muncul atau meninggalkan jejak bahkan sepucuk surat untuk dirinya dan ibunya. Sarada mulai berpikir, jika ayahnya memang tak ingat akan keberadaan dirinya dan ibunya, untuk apa ia mengharapkan sosok ayahnya itu untuk kembali? Tidak ada gunanya. Yang ada justru malah merusak dirinya dari dalam.

Sarada kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya. Ia menggeser pintu dan cukup terkejut mendapati ibunya sudah berada di rumah. Biasanya sepulang dari akademi ia selalu sendirian hingga sore hari, itulah yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Selamat datang, Sarada," sapa Sakura riang.

"Mama tidak ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Sudah. Tapi tidak banyak pekerjaan, makanya Mama pulang. Bagaimana harimu di akademi?"

"Oh ... hm, biasa saja. "

Sarada nengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya. Ia cukup merasa senang karena tidak harus menghabiskan waktu sendirian sekarang.

"Jangan begitu. Mama dengar hari ini prestasimu bagus, benar?" Sakura memasang tampang antusias. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat laporan tentang prestasi Sarada. Ia bangga pada putri semata wayangnya.

Sarada mendesah. "Yang mengatakan itu pada Mama pasti melebih-lebihkan," katanya telak.

"Mama tahu kau memang anak pintar yang bisa selalu membuat Mama bangga." Sakura mengulurkan tangan lalu mengacak rambut hitam Sarada.

Sarada tak berkutik. Sakura menangkap sebuah mimik sedih di wajah putrinya. "Lho, kenapa sedih, Sarada?"

Sarada mendongak dan menatap wajah ibunya lekat-lekat. "Mama, jika Papa begini terus ... apa Papa pantas bangga jika suatu hari nanti aku menjadi seseorang yang berhasil?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersentak dalam duduknya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kata-kata telak seperti itu akan terlontar dari bibir gadis kecilnya yang masih berumur delapan tahun. Pertanyaan itu terlalu berat untuk gadis seumurannya. Namun Sakura jadi tersadar, apa yang menimpa Sarada membuat ia bisa bersikap dewasa melampaui umurnya.

"Kenapa bicara begitu, Sayang? Papa akan selalu menjadi Papamu. Fakta yang satu itu tak akan pernah bisa diubah selamanya," kata Sakura. Ia menatap Sarada dengan tegas sekaligus lembut untuk meyakinkan.

"Tapi ...," Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudahlah. Mama janji Papa pasti pulang. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi, oke?" potong Sakura.

Sarada tak menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Janji. Ibunya berjanji. Sesuatu hal yang akan buruk akibatnya jika tidak ditepati. Tapi Sarada tak ambil pusing, toh kini dirinya sudah tidak begitu mengharapkan kehadiran sang ayah. Lagipula, pertanyaan yang tadi ia lontarkan sama sekali tidak mengandung sebuah harapan akan kepulangan sang ayah, 'kan?

ooooo

Dua tahun lainnya terlangkahi. Sarada berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya lantaran latihan yang dijalaninya hari ini terasa lebih berat daripada biasanya. Tangannya menutupi kelopak matanya yang sudah tertutup. Kacamata merahnya sudah dilepas dan ditaruh di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka celah kecil pada jemarinya lalu melirik ke arah jendela melalui celah tersebut. Bulan telah bersinar dengan penuhnya. Sarada mendesah. Matanya kembali ditutup rapat.

"Sarada! … Sarada!"

Sarada segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar suara ibunya menyahuti namanya disertai dengan isakan. Seketika dirinya menjadi panik, takut hal buruk terjadi pada sang ibu. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya lantas ia segera menuruni tangga menuju ibunya.

"Mama? Mama kenapa?"

Sarada menengok ke arah kamar ibunya dan di sana kosong. Ia tak mendapati ibunya di mana pun. Tidak di ruang tengah, dapur, dan kamar mandi sekalipun. Satu tempat yang belum ia pastikan: ruang tamu. Dengan langkah tergesa ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

Yang mengisi indra penglihatannya membuat ia terpaku di ambang pintu. Tubuhnya bergetar tak menentu. Mata tanpa kacamatanya telah membulat lebar. Ibunya berada di dalam dekapan erat seorang pria jangkung. Suara isakan ibunya memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Mata hitam nan tajam itu ..., rambut itu ..., rahang tegas itu ..., sosok kaku itu ..., tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok yang sudah ia anggap tak ada semenjak beberapa tahun silam. Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sarada mengerjapkan matanya, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya untuk merasakan sakit dan memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah bunga tidur. Dan rasanya memang sakit. Ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang bahkan sulit untuk diterima akal sehatnya sendiri.

Kedua sosok yang mengisi penglihatannya sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan dirinya di sana. Ia melihat ayahnya menenggelamkan kecupannya pada puncak kepala sang ibu lama sekali. Matanya terpejam erat, seakan-akan meresapi apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini salah. Sebelumnya ia berpikir bahwa ayahnya melupakan dirinya dan ibunya. Namun yang tersuguh di depan matanya membuktikan hal lain. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ayahnya sama merindu sebesar apa yang ibunya rasakan. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menunduk untuk menghalau jatuhnya air mata yang mulai membasahi matanya.

Sarada masih marah. Jika memang ayahnya menyayangi dirinya dan ibunya, lalu mengapa harus pergi bertahun-tahun tanpa mengirimi kabar sama sekali? Itu masih tak bisa diterima akal sehatnya, apa pun alasannya. Rasanya ia tak bisa menerima kepulangan sang ayah semudah membalik telapak tangan sekarang.

"Sarada." Suara berat itu bergulir di dalam ruangan. Sarada mendongak dengan ragu-ragu. Matanya yang telah basah terbuka dan bersirobok dengan sepasang mata yang serupa dengan miliknya. Tubuhnya semakin terpaku lantaran yang kini dihadapinya terasa begitu nyata.

Dengan segala gengsi yang bersarang di tubuhnya, Sarada sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia hanya menatap ayahnya dari jauh tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kerinduan yang sudah di kuburnya dalam-dalam kini membuncah lagi ke atas permukaan dadanya. Kali ini ia tak kuasa menahan tetesan air mata dari pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke melangkah dan memeluk tubuh putrinya setelah berjongkok. Dibelainya rambut Sarada penuh sayang, dikecupnya dahi gadis kecilnya lembut.

Sarada terpaku menerima semuanya. Air matanya mengalir semakin banyak. "Papa tega sekali ...," gumamnya lirih. "Aku marah, Pa. Sungguh-sungguh marah." Didorongnya bahu sang ayah dengan lemah. Kini tangannya menyeka air matanya sendiri.

Sasuke menatap mata Sarada yang sudah basah. "Maaf. Papamu ini memang bukan orang yang baik. Itulah sebabnya Papa pergi lama sekali, untuk menebus segala kesalahan yang Papa perbuat dulu." Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang meluncur lagi dari pelupuk mata putrinya. "Maafkan Papa, Nak."

Tangis Sarada pecah saat itu juga. Sasuke mendekap tubuh putrinya lagi lalu ditarik ke dalam gendongannya. Ia menghampiri istrinya lalu memberi isyarat untuk memeluknya. Sakura yang semenjak tadi sudah dilanda haru kini membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar lalu memeluk suami serta anak gadis di dalam gendongannya. Ia mengecup pipi Sarada lembut lalu berbisik, "Sarada tidak perlu sedih lagi. Keluarga kita sudah utuh kembali sekarang."

Sarada mengangguk perlahan. Sakura tersenyum dalam tangis harunya. Sementara Sasuke merasa bahagia karena ia sudah mencapai puncak kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Berkumpul bersama istri dan anaknya. Bersama keluarganya tercinta.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

A/n:

Belum pernah nemu fic yang Sasuke-nya pergi lama buat nebus dosa dia tapi pas udah ada Sarada, rata-rata lagi pergi misi._. Jadi ya aku coba bikin :') Lagi seneng nulis canon juga :3

Oke. Aku nulis ini dengan sepenuh hati(?) Tapi nggak tau feel-nya kerasa apa nggak. Tell me! :D

Thanks for reading. Wanna give me a feedback? :'')


End file.
